Nube y Niebla
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: -Con ese peinado pareces ese sujeto. Chrome se había sonrojado tenuemente murmurando un "lo siento" por el comentario de Hibari y, cuando años después se volvieron a encontrar él casi había formado una sonrisa . Estúpida herbívora. 1896 Gekokujou


**Ningún personaje me pertenece, toda va a cuenta de Akira Amano. Y escribí de estos dos porque quería Crack y se lo debo a la patrona xD.**

Chrome era tímida por naturaleza. Cuando la gente se reunía ella siempre se cohibía y se quedaba alejada de todos, la mayoría de las veces en un rincón y no se movía de allí hasta que la reunión o lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo se acabara; tampoco hablaba con nadie, pero contestaba amablemente a las personas que se acercaban a saludarla.

Hibari odiaba las manadas, odiaba que irrumpieran su calma y odiaba a la gente en general, porque para él no eran más que unos herbívoros débiles e inútiles que no hacían más que molestar, en especial la bola de herbívoros de Sawada Tsunayoshi y compañía. Hibari nunca se cansaba de estampar sus confiables tonfas multitud de veces en sus cuerpos para que aprendieran a tenerle respeto a su amada escuela, a su ciudad o para que simplemente entendieran que no quería que le dirigieran la palabra y mucho menos estar con ellos. Por eso, las veces que tenían juntas de esa cosa de la Mafia, cuando decidía asistir –que resultaban ser prácticamente nulas- se alejaba de todos y se instalaba en el lugar mas lejano que encontrara de los llamados guardianes –conjetura digna de débiles herbívoros, siempre protegiéndose entre ellos- y si estaba cerca de la puerta mejor, así seria el primero en salir cuando todo eso acabase.

Así que, cuando toda la sala se fue llenando de herbívoros y las puertas mas cercanas quedaron tapadas por mas herbívoros junior, Hibari lanzándoles una mirada asesina se dirigió a uno de los rincones donde no había nadie, sentándose y cruzándose de brazos, esperando que todo aquello acabara rápido y si no, unas tonfas en el cuello de Sawada lo obligarían a acelerar la finalización de ese teatro.

Chrome ese día había llegado mas tarde de lo habitual, por lo que no se asombró al ver todo el lugar ya prácticamente lleno. Sin anunciar su llegada ingresó a la sala dirigiéndose rápidamente a su acostumbrado lugar para poder sentarse, sorprendiéndose de ver al Hombre nube sentado cerca de donde ella habitualmente se sentaba y con una expresión para nada amigable que la hizo considerar la idea de cambiarse de lugar.

Pero aquel era su rincón y ya le tenia cariño, así que tímidamente se había acercado y se había sentado lo mas lejos que pudo del Guardián de la nube y lo mas cerca que pudo de su rincón, quedando en igualdad de distancias al final a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

-Nadie se sienta cerca de mí- dijo serio el Guardián de la Nube observándola fijamente mientras Chrome enredaba sus dedos en su falda bastante nerviosa.

-L-lo siento pero es que aquí me siento siempre y…- murmuró suavemente, alternando miradas de sus piernas al rostro del Guardián y otra vez a sus piernas sin saber que decir o hacer.

Hibari bufó en respuesta viendo a la Guardiana.

Estúpida herbívora.

-Me molesta que digas lo siento- soltó en un suspiro resignado volteando a verla seriamente- no lo digas y si vas a estar aquí, quédate callada- agregó finalizando así la "agradable conversación" girándose para darle una mirada al Vongola ordenándole así que se apurara a concluir todo eso.

Chrome asintió tímidamente, no queriendo agregar nada más para no molestar al Guardián, no cuando se había comportado casi amable con ella. Pasó su mano por su frente para quitar el sudor frio que se había formado luego de tan... tensa situación, para luego pasarla delicadamente por su corto cabello azul. 

-Con ese peinado pareces ese sujeto- murmuró Hibari minutos después, frunciendo el seño con molestia mientras Chrome lo observaba a medio camino de la curiosidad-, si no quieres que te ataque… cámbiatelo.

Y Chrome solo había podido sonrojarse tenuemente murmurando un "lo siento" mientras agachaba la cabeza al tiempo que Hibari adoptaba una mueca mitad resignada mitad frustrada en el rostro.

Y, cuando años después ambos se volvieron a encontrar y ella tenia el cabello hasta los hombros, Hibari la observó fijamente por unos segundos antes de seguir su camino con algo casi parecido a una sonrisa en los labios.

Estúpida herbívora.


End file.
